World War One and TwoFood Fights?
by MissSkulduggeryPleasant
Summary: Imagine if WW1 and WW2 weren't full of guns, bloodshed and trenches...imagine if its was a food fight...


World War One and Two...Food Fights? 

Dinner time and England was starving. His stomach had been grumbling since the third lesson and it wasn't easy when America's stomach did the same...but America's stomach always grumbled, so he couldn't really blame him. He walked off to the dining hall and looked for America to see if he was first in line. But didn't see him there.

That was odd. America was always first in line. This time it was Italy along with that big brute Germany. England scowled at the sight of them. They hadn't really got along with each other and England kept a clear distance of the German and his Italian boyfriend. England slowed down his pace so that people cut in front of him. As soon as he was far off from Germany, he got into line and waited for his meal. With the school being set for international students, the school cafeteria provided foods from all over the world to suit the students' taste.

England picked up a tray and his knife and fork and was about to step forward when he heard...

"Oh, England! What's shakin'?"

England cringed as heard the unmistakable accent of France coming towards him. He turned to see the flamboyant nation tugging a young blonde boy behind him that the Brit didn't recognise.

"France. How are you?"

"_Bein_, first lesson was slightly boring but we made it a bit more fun, didn't we, Canada?"

"I-If you say so, France." The timid nation said.

"Why? What happened?"

"Y-y-you don't wanna know. Trust me."

"Oh, of course he does!" France exclaimed.

"I think I may have figured it out, thank you." England said, sternly. France pouted and began to cuddle Canada, who didn't object. "You guys haven't seen America, have you?"

"Umm, I zink he went to headmaster's office. Somezing about forgetting to go to a detention."

England sighed. How many more times was that stupid American going to get himself into detentions? It wasn't even the end of the Christmas term yet and America had at least ten detentions on his back. The line began to move and England ordered his food as France and Canada decided to give each other a tongue battle with their mouths. He moved on to pay for his food and drink of tea and went over to sit down next to China and Russia, whom he seemed to get along with.

"_Nihao_, England. How's your day been so far?"

"Same old, China. And yours?"

"Very well, thank you." China said, with smile on his face. Russia smiled at him and clasped hands with him.

England raised an eyebrow at them. "Have you two finally got together then?"

"Yes. It took some time admitting but we finally did."

"_Da_." Said Russia, nuzzling the Chinese man's neck, making him blush. England sipped his tea and noticed on the next table was Germany and Italy. He scowled and his view was soon blocked when France and Canada sat down. France pulled the shy Canadian onto his lap and began to nibble on his neck. England scowled at them.

"Couldn't you save that for later?"

France mumbled something against Canada's neck, making Canada giggle and continued with his nibbling. England saw Japan, Prussia and Spain coming from the cafeteria over to Germany and Italy's table. Prussia looked over to see France and Canada and wolf whistled at them. France looked over and smiled at his friend. England was too busy eating to take notice of the conversation. He was halfway through his meal when Poland and Lithuania sat down between England and Canada.

"Hey, you guys." Poland exclaimed. Lithuania wasn't saying anything, he was trying his best not to look at Russia or say anything to him.

England looked at Poland. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Well, like, everywhere else is totally full. So, we had to, like, come and sit here with you guys."

England shook his head and continued to eat his meal. He was halfway through eating when he heard Poland yelped. The blonde nation began to rub his head and look around for whatever might have hit him. England saw a piece of pasta lying into front of his plate. The Brit looked over and saw Germany and Italy chatting away to Hungary and Austria who had joined their table. France had now stopped talking to Spain and Prussia and was feeding Canada his pancakes that were drizzled in maple syrup.

Poland suddenly stood up and glowered over at the table next to them. "All right, who, like, threw that Wurst at me? Spill."

Everyone on the next table looked around at each other. Germany scowled at the Polish man.

"Who vould vant to vaste throwing zeir food at you, Poland?"

"Vas it you, you creep?" Poland asked, pointing an accusing finger at the German.

"_Nein_, Poland. Now, sit down and eat."

Poland growled and fell back into his seat. England sighed and then the awkward silence was filled with France cooing his little Canadian boyfriend with sweet nothings that made England want to throw up. Before England could take a bite of his food, something hit Poland which fell onto the table, Poland growled and stood up, knocking, England's arm in the process making his food fall to the floor.

"Okay, who did it that time?" he yelled.

Germany, stood up in frustration and grabbed his plate, hurling it over to the blonde. The plate hit him, spilling the food all over. Poland gasped and wiped the sauce that dripped from his face, away from his eyes. France, Spain and Prussia burst into hysterics. England put a hand to his mouth to contain his giggles. Lithuania stared at his boyfriend in horror. Canada leaned into France's shoulder, trying also to contain his laughter. Whereas Germany and the rest went into fits of laughter along with the rest of the students in the hall.

Poland growled at the German and grabbed his fork. He grabbed a hand full of pasta sauce and flicked it at Italy, who flinched as the sauce hit him. Austria threw something towards the table and England chucked something back. France took hold of his food and tossed it back hitting Prussia in the back of the head. Spain and Canada both flooded into fits of laughter. Austria who had vanished came over and handed German to massive jugs of water. The blonde took them gladly and walked over to the guffawing Frenchman and poured it all him. France shrieked girlishly and jumped from his seat, making Canada fall to the ground. France growled through his wet hair towards the German and threw his wine at Hungary. Hungary squealed and drew her frying pan out of her bag and ran off after the wailing Frenchman. Canada growled and ran after Hungary.

* * *

Meanwhile, America had just walked in from having a long chat with the headmaster about his detentions. He found that his friends were having a food fight...and without him!

America laughed as he watched England getting ploughed by Germany and Japan with cakes. The teachers were nowhere in sight and the dinner ladies were busy making more food. America hurried down and took hold of a huge lemon meringue pie, which he paid for and headed over to the food, fight. He did a double take as he watched a bruised France cheering Canada on as he and Hungary fought over her skillet. America shrugged and hurried over to the fight and threw the lemon pie towards the German.

"EVERYONE, PUT THEIR FOODS DOWN!" said a loud voice.

Everyone froze and looked up to see their headmaster, glaring down at them. He pointed to the doors and yelled. "Get into my office now. Be there in five minutes." Then he turned and left the hall.

They dropped their foods or weapons and slowly left the hall. England looked over to the America.

"You came in late, mister." He growled.

"Sorry, dude. Detention trouble. Anway, I ended it at the same." He leaned over and licked some sauce off England's cheek. He blanched and started to spit the disgusting food out of his mouth. "Yuck, dude, marmite! How can you eat that?"

England didn't answer. He was blushing furiously at what America had done.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, here's the story behind this. I was on my holidays these last two weeks in Scotland and I suddenly had this strange dream where I was back in my old school and a food fight was going on and it suddenly sparked this story off. Would be pretty wicked if this did actually happen...okay maybe not but still pretty cool. **

**This only a one shot, so there won't be anymore. If you've read any of my old/new fanfictions, there is updates or if not, feel free to check them out. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are love **

**M.S.P **

**xxxx**


End file.
